Nyamanba
by yukimarui
Summary: Nyaa. Satu kata. Kemudian korban berjatuhan./ SHO-AI


Nyaa. Satu kata .Kemudian korban berjatuhan./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

Warning: Sho-ai/?/, everyone x Manba, Manba-centric, cemilan gurih euy, Chibi-Neko-Manba /plis ini yang paling shook/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huhuhuhu...hiks...k-kyodai...b-bagaimana ini..."

Suara penuh kepedihan milik Horikawa Kunihiro memenuhi ruangan dimana Kunihiro Bersaudara kini berada. Ruangan tidur yang futonnya sudah dibersihkan sejak pagi menjelang itu entah kenapa kini kembali menutup pintunya. Hari sudah beranjak siang namun tiga bersaudara itu masih saja di dalam ruangan mereka.

"KAKAKA!" tawa Yamabushi membahana, "Tenanglah, kyodai,..."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, KYODAI! K-kalau...kalau seperti ini...—"

Sepasang mata milik Horikawa kini beralih pada 'sesuatu' yang berada di pangkuannya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan hijau cerah. Bulat dan berbinar, dengan pupil yang seharusnya melingkar itu berubah menjadi vertikal.

Horikawa mengerjap.

'Sesuatu' itu ikut mengerjap. Kedua telinga runcingnya bergerak-gerak dari balik tudung putihnya. Lalu bergelung di pangkuan Horikawa—mendengkur.

 _Purr..._

"KYAAAAAAAA! KYODAI MANIS SEKALI!"

Horikawa memeluk sosok kecil itu dengan erat. Menggosokkan pipinya ke pipi gembil sosok pirang di dekapannya.

"KAKAKA! Aku senang kalian selalu akrab!"

Horikawa lalu menatap sosok kecil itu tepat di mata, "Kyodai tenang saja! Kami pasti akan mengembalikanmu ke wujud yang semula!" seru Horikawa dengan semangat berkobar.

"KAKAKA! Kami juga akan melindungimu dari **orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab** , kyodai!" tambah Yamabushi.

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami!"

'Yamanbagiri Kunihiro' menelengkan kepalanya. Menatap tak mengerti pada dua orang yang berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak dimengertinya itu. Namun ketika melihat semangat yang tergambar di raut wajah mereka, dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan...

" _Nyaa_ ~"

 _Splat..._

Eh.

"A-aku akan bertanya apakah Aruji- _sama_ sudah menemukan caranya, kyodai,"

"KAKAKA! Kalau begitu aku akan melatih ototku untuk melindungimu, kyodai!"

Keduanya hengkang. Dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

...

...

...

HOOOOIIIIIII!

APANYA YANG MENJAGA SUADARA, HAH?!

 _Trot...trot...trot..._

Sosok kecil, tak lebih tinggi dari meja persegi di ruangan. Surai pirang yang tersembunyi di balik tudung putih. Dua telinga runcing. Dan ekor berbulu kuning di belakang tubuhnya.

Menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Giliranmu,"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di halaman. Menatap pada Tsurumaru, lalu pada papan _Go_ yang berada di antara mereka.

Jemari lentik tachi bersurai biru langit itu menggerakkan bidaknya. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya, " _Haaa_..."

" _Uwa_ , helaan nafasmu panjang sekali," kini giliran Tsurumaru yang menggerakkan bidaknya. Giginya mengapit sebuah _rice_ - _cracker_ yang sudah habis setengah.

Ichigo menggerakkan bidaknya, "Entah kenapa hari-hari ini sulit sekali bertemu dengan Yamanbagiri- _san_ ," gumamnya dengan aura _gloomy_ yang tiba-tiba menguar kemana-mana.

" _Heh_...kau pikir aku tidak," sahut Tsurumaru, "Yamabushi dan Horikawa semakin meningkatkan penjagaan mereka. Menculik Manba- _chan_ sekarang hampir tidak mungkin," Tsurumaru manggut-manggut, melipat tangan di depan dada.

Hening.

Eh?

Apa yang **SI BANGAU** ini katakan?

Ekspresi Ichigo menggelap.

"Tsurumaru- _dono_ ,..."

"Ya?"

"Jadi yang selama ini—"

 _Swish..._

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

 _Swish...swish...swish..._

Dua _tachi_ itu diam.

"Peliharaan adikmu?" tanya Tsurumaru. Jempolnya menunjuk pada ekor yang terlihat bergerak-gerak dengan tubuh yang tertutupi oleh bagian bawah pintu _shogi_ yang dibuka.

"Sepertinya bukan. Warna ekornya berbeda," Ichigo bergerak ke pintu. Tsurumaru mengikuti dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak.

Kedua _tachi_ itu melihat ekor berbulu kuning. Pandangan mereka lalu naik ke sosok kecil seukuran anak harimau milik Gokotai, sedikit lebih besar tengah membelakangi mereka—yang tersembunyi di balik kain penutup berwarna putih.

"Peliharaan baru milik siapa?" tanya Tsurumaru, mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Entahlah..."

Ichigo lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Hendak mengembalikan peliharaan-entah-milik-siapa-itu kepada yang berhak. Namun belum juga tangannya sampai, sosok 'peliharaan' itu sudah membalikkan badannya.

Dua pasang mata berwarna _golden_ itu mengerjap.

Sosok 'peliharaan' ikut mengerjap. Menatap dua sosok familiar dengan mata hijau besarnya.

" _Nyaa_ ~"

SHOOT!

DOUBLE-KILLS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI?!"

Ichigo hanya menatap sambil lalu sosok Tsurumaru yang seakan ingin mencabuti rambut putihnya itu. Tengah menangisi nasibnya di pojok ruangan.

" _Kawaii_ _kawaii_ Nyamanba- _san_..." sementara Ichigo kini mencuri perhatian Yamanbagiri sepenuhnya. Memegang tangan kecilnya dan sesekali menggusap dagu mungilnya.

 _Purr..._

 _Haaa_...

Kapan lagi bisa menemukan Yamanbagiri berkelakukan manis seperti ini—walaupun sebenarnya dia ragu sosok di depannya itu bisa disamakan dengan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro atau tidak.

Ichigo lalu mengangkat tubuh Yamanbagiri ke depan matanya, "Bolehkah aku mencium Nyamanba- _san_?" bisiknya di depan wajah sosok kecil yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

" _Nyaa_..."

"Baiklah, akan aku mulai—"

 _SET_!

"SIAL, ICHIGO! DIA ITU KUCING TAHU!"

Tsurumaru dengan cepat menyelamatkan Yamanbagiri dari 'kucing besar' yang hendak menerkamnya itu. Menjauhkan si kecil dari Ichigo Hitofuri yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hanya telinga dan ekor kucing tidak berarti dia adalah kucing, Tsurumaru- _dono_ ," jelas Ichigo. Tsurumaru menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" _Um_ , kau benar juga sih. Dia lebih mirip versi kecil Manba- _chan_ yang punya telinga dan ekor kucing," katanya sambil mengamati sosok kecil yang kini memainkan surai putihnya yang terurai di bahunya.

"Kan,...maka dari itu biarkan aku mencium Nyamanba—"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Ichigo menghela nafas lelah. Matanya lalu menatap pada Tsurumaru yang masih memeluk Yamanbagiri, "Tsurumaru- _dono_ , aku yakin kau masih belum mengerti situasi kita saat ini," mulainya.

Tsurumaru terdiam, "Situasi? Soal Manba- _chan_ yang mengecil?" tanyanya. Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Salah satunya. Tapi yang paling terpenting adalah Nyamanba- _san_ tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya,"

"Dari tadi kau memanggilnya 'Nyamanba" terus...—"

Ichigo melempar senyum, "Manis, kan?"

Tsurumaru menelan ludah. Matanya lalu beralih pada Yamanbagiri yang berbalik menatapnya dengan pupil besar berwarna hijau. Tangannya lalu menurunkan Yamanbagiri ke lantai tatami.

" _Nyaa_ ~"

 _Blush_...

"ARGHHHH! TAMPAR AKU ICHIGO!"

PLAKKK!

"Sudah,"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Kau—sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan kau mendekati Manba- _chan_ ," sudut mata Tsurumaru berkedut dengan kesal.

Sementara Ichigo hanya melempar senyum kalemnya—yang mengandung banyak arti, " **Seharusnya** itu adalah kata-kataku, Tsurumaru- _dono_ ,"

Tatapan tajam bertemu satu sama lain.

 _Thunk..._

Suara jatuh itu membuyarkan peseteruan sengit kedua tachi tersebut. Pandangan mereka mengalih pada sosok tertelungkup Nyamanba di atas lantai tatami. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, kemudian perlahan bangkit.

" _Ah_ , dia terjatuh ya,"

"Sepertinya begitu,"

Ichigo dan Tsurumaru lalu memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada Nyamanba yang terduduk di lantai. Dengan cairan bening yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Matanya yang bulat besar berkaca-kaca. Keningnya memerah.

" _Nyaa~aa_..."

Suaranya parau.

Lalu mata hijaunya yang besar mengarah pada Ichigo dan Tsurumaru yang diam mengamati.

" _Nya-aa_..."

Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

"Kau benar—aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang Nyamanba- _chan_ katakan," gumam Tsurumaru, akhirnya mengikuti jalan Ichigo Hitofuri yang memanggil Yamanbagiri dengan 'Nyamanba'.

"Akan sangat gawat bagi benteng kalau Nyamanba- _san_ tidak kembali secepatnya,"

Tsurumaru diam. Menatap Ichigo datar.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan **hal** **yang lain** ,"

"Aku juga tahu Tsurumaru- _dono_ **sama saja** ,"

Ichigo membalas dengan senyum.

Tsurumaru menghela nafas, kalau begini terus masalah mereka tidak akan selesai, "Jadi, apa yang kau sarankan?" tanyanya. Bergantian memandang Nyamanba dan pada Ichigo yang menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir keras.

"Apa Tsurumaru- _dono_ pernah mendengar dongeng ' _The Frog Prince'_?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tapi Nyamanba- _chan_ kan bukan kodok,"

"Bukankah situasinya hampir sama?" tanya Ichigo.

Tsurumaru mengelus jenggot imajiner, " _Ahh_...kau benar juga," katanya manggut-manggut, "Jadi kita harus memulai darimana?" tanya Tsurumaru menatap ke arah Ichigo yang saat ini mendudukkan Nyamanba di antara mereka.

"Membuka baju?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang polos bin kalem.

Krik.

Krik.

"DONGENG MACAM APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA ADIKMU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYODAI?!"

Horikawa menengok setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya. Mencari kalau-kalau saudara pirangnya itu terselip di salah satu ruangan benteng mereka yang luas. Sementara Yamabushi bertanya pada _touken danshi_ yang lain apakah mereka melihat saudara mereka tersebut.

 _Wakizashi_ bersurai hitam itu sudah sampai pada bagian rumah mereka yang menghadap ke bukit di belakang benteng. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan panggilan sambil matanya yang bergerak menyapu seluruh halaman belakang.

Samar Horikawa bisa mendengar suara.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Tsurumaru- _dono_ ,..."

"Tidak lucu tahu! Bagaimana kalau Horikawa mendengarnya, hah?"

 _Oh_...

Langkah kaki Horikawa lalu mendekat ke ruangan Dategumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku dengar...Tsurumaru- _san_ , Ichigo- _san_?"

Tsurumaru dan Ichigo menolehkan kepala mereka dengan cepat ke arah figur yang mengintip dari balik pintu _shogi_ yang terbuka itu.

 _Glek_.

Sepasang biru tua itu seakan mencoba menguliti mereka hanya dengan menggunakan tatapannya saja. Sebelum bergulir pada gundukan putih yang bergelung mencoba menyembunyikan diri di antara kedua tachi itu.

Sementara tangan keduanya terhenti di udara—berada tepat sejengkal dari sosok Nyamanba.

"Apakah **kyodai** kami ada di sini?"

Sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun sudah jelas.

Nyamanba mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tudungnya, menatap Horikawa dengan dua mata bulatnya yang berair. Sosok kecilnya lalu berlari tertatih ke dekapan Horikawa yang langsung menggendongnya.

Wajah Nyamanba lalu mengusak pakaian Horikawa.

Tsurumaru dan Ichigo bersumpah—tatapan Horikawa saat itu mirip sekali dengan ibu tiri.

"Kyodai—yang **INI** akan aku serahkan padamu," kata Horikawa.

 _Eh_?

"KAKAKA! Tsurumaru- _dono_ dan Ichigo- _dono_ , ayo kita berangkat ke gunung sekarang juga!"

"T-tunggu sebentar!"

"Kalian benar-benar salah paham!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ym gak tau lagi ini fic kudu diisi apa lagi /ngorek tanah/ kemarin sih masih iya-iya aja inspirasi tuh mengalir jauh /?/ ehhhhh...pas keterjang badai mikanba jadi ilang deh, muahahahah.../PLAK

Sebenernya ym pengen banget setiap hari bisa nulis /maruk/ tapi apalah daya, revisi an saya kudu dikumpulin hari senin, wkwkwk...sakit tapi tak berdarah euyy! TAPI ENTAH KENAPA NGEMASO TENGAH MALEM LEBIH SEDAP!/dibalang se RT/

Bagi yang review ff delusinya mikazuki-jiji, awww...makasih banyak...I LUPH YU OL GAES! /tebar kulit kacang/Maaf saya belum sempat bisa berbalas kasih /?/ dengan kalian, hikss /usap ingus/ eniwei, saya seneng banget ngebuat hidupnya jiji ngenes, muahahaha /DOR

Well segitu dulu reader-san...ym tunggu ripiuw pemirsa semua /ketjup cintah/

Salam,

ym


End file.
